Morrigan
} |name = Morrigan |image = Morrigan profile.jpg|Origins MorriganInquisition.png|Inquisition |px = 265px |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Mage |specialization = Shapeshifter |title = Witch of the Wilds Arcane Advisor to the Imperial Court of Orlais Liaison to the Inquisition |quests = Grey Warden Cache Flemeth's Real Grimoire Morrigan's Ritual In Search of Morrigan |family = Flemeth (mother) Yavana (sister) Kieran (son, conditional) |voice = Claudia Black |appearances = Dragon Age (Penny Arcade comics) Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Witch Hunt Dragon Age Legends Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Last Court Dragon Age: Inquisition |affiliation = }} Morrigan is a Witch of the Wilds, one of innumerable sorceresses whose legends originate in the Korcari Wilds. She is called upon to leave her home to become a companion to the Warden. Morrigan can be romanced by a male Warden, and can also teach the Shapeshifter specialization. Background Morrigan is the daughter of Flemeth, the legendary Witch of the Wilds who has reputedly given birth to scores of daughters and has lived for centuries, though Morrigan is unwilling or unable to confirm Flemeth's true origins. Whatever Flemeth's history, Morrigan was raised by her in isolation from civilization. Flemeth instilled a distrust of humankind in Morrigan, strictly forbidding her from venturing out into settlements. As such, Morrigan sought solace among nature and the animals of the Korcari Wilds, into whose forms she would often shapeshift. Starting in 9:20 Dragon, when she was seen observing a group of Avvar hunters from afar, Morrigan was spotted several times in the towns and villages near the Korcari Wilds; she would pick out a local who drew her interest and then question them until she drew too much attention or lost interest. When she reached a sufficient age, Morrigan would occasionally assist Flemeth in eliminating threats to them. If templars hunted the pair, Morrigan would often play the part of the innocent girl in fear for her life, while in reality leading the men to her mother, and thus to their doom. It is implied that Morrigan's father, who is unknown, was likely of Chasind origin.According to Alistair, upon meeting Morrigan in the Korcari Wilds in Dragon Age: Origins. This indication is bolstered by Flemeth's history of using Chasind men to breed, as per Codex entry: Flemeth. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins On the eve of the Battle of Denerim, after the Warden learns from Riordan that a Grey Warden must die in order to defeat the Archdemon, Morrigan offers an alternative. If she can conceive a child with a Grey Warden, the Archdemon's soul will pass into the unborn child rather than the Grey Warden who strikes the killing blow. }} Witch Hunt }} Dragon Age: The Last Court Dragon Age: Inquisition Romance Morrigan's responses to a romancing male Warden when she is chosen in the field or approached for dialogue are initially bored or sarcastic, but will (as with others) evolve with advancing Approval and breadth of topic, becoming flirtatious, sultry and even girlish. When engaging her in conversation, it is important to remember that she values independence and power above all. For successful advances it is best to agree with her "survival of the fittest" philosophy; she disdains any display of soft-heartedness. (That being said, if the Warden plays the "contemptuous of love" card too strongly, he may spoil his chances of intimacy with her.) She also appreciates open-minded curiosity regarding her apostate status and 'uncivilized' upbringing. A "her" option can be unlocked at a lower Approval value than with any other potential paramour (minimum and either 'Interested' or with a successfully-resolved 'good side' dialogue). If this "first kiss" occurs in the presence of Alistair, he may chide Morrigan (in banter) about making "kissy faces"; subsequently, public kisses in Alistair's company prompt a "projectile vomit" remark. Before even reaching Lothering, it is possible to raise Morrigan's Approval enough to elicit a sexual proposition ( and 'Interested'); however, maintaining or further developing this may be more challenging. Morrigan disapproves of generosity, sentimentality, and cooperation with the Chantry (thus she tends to withdraw Approval whenever Alistair, Leliana and/or Wynne would grant it). Also keep in mind that if Approval exceeds 85 before romance is attempted, such an opportunity will cease to be available. At the first conversation following a Romantic Approval raised above , this Witch of the Wilds will offer the Warden a unique ring. This is designed as a psychic link between the two, and Approval may be increased further in this conversation if the Warden not only accepts it, but carefully reciprocates concern and avoids mocking what one might interpret as Morrigan becoming sentimental. This also plays a significant role in the Witch Hunt DLC. After acquiring Flemeth's Real Grimoire, a 'romantically advanced' Morrigan (Approval label "Love") will come to fear the intensity of her affection towards the Warden, prompting a conversation about these feelings. Most of the choices in this dialogue will result in the end of the romance and a significant loss of Approval, but these can both be avoided (or she can be sent away entirely); however, even if she stays in the party and in love, she will no longer accept 'tent invitations'. If the Warden beds Morrigan at camp but refuses her offer at Redcliffe Castle, the epilogue will state that she is expecting a child even though the ritual was never performed. This isn't a bug of any sort, merely a variant. It is hinted that she unexpectedly conceived a child before the eve of the Final Battle. If the Warden breaks up with Morrigan when she asks it, she will call the Warden "my love" (even if Approval is Friendly) at the Denerim gate, and the "regret and sorrow" epilogue may be shown (even if the Warden concludes Origins with another romance (Leliana or Zevran) active). One glitch has been observed: even if the ring is sold or thrown away, the 'ring epilogue' may still appear. From the standard Morrigan-romance-active epilogue: "there came a night when he was sure that she was thinking of him... somewhere. She felt regret, and sorrow. But the ring told no more." There seems to be no 'happily-ever-after' with Morrigan. She will leave the group immediately after the Final Battle, regardless of relationship status. Epilogue(s) acquisition For the 'ring-epilogue' slide in Origins, a Morrigan who has given her ring must be engaged in conversation the day after her ritual is accepted. This can be done in Denerim: during the gate-breaching first skirmish of the Final Battle; when the quest is updated and the Warden is prompted to speak to Riordan, the conversation will be followed with selection of the final party to battle the Archdemon, and a series of farewells from your companions. If the Warden does not want Morrigan to help battle the Archdemon, the conversation with her should be initiated before speaking to Riordan and choosing the final party. This will trigger the 'ring' slide in the epilogue. Or a ring epilogue can be triggered by a male Warden who wears her ring throughout the final battle despite her breaking off the romance and his refusing her ritual. The tricky part is how to import the same character to Awakening and get the 'basic' Morrigan slide at the end of that campaign. The problem with the final Morrigan dialogue at Denerim's city gate is that Morrigan will invariably end the relationship, which alters their status to 'Friendly' at most. This is unaffected by whether Morrigan is brought to fight the Archdemon (and says "...always remember you, my love") or doesn't (and says "...live gloriously, my friend"); in either case, the romance is ended by the final conversation. The way to get around this is to keep the Golden Mirror in reserve (which shouldn't pose a problem, since the item is not required either to engage Morrigan in a relationship or to advance an already-active one). This gift will 'restore' an active romance with Morrigan after their 'final' dialogue (giving the Mirror triggers one more brief conversation) in order to get the 'ring' epilogue. Load the Epilogue Autosave (created when the Archdemon is slain), then go to the Party Camp, give Morrigan the Mirror, and 'rekindle' the romance (see the next paragraph). Then save manually and import that file to Awakening (this will unlock the 'dark-haired sorceress' epilogue slide in that campaign). Note that (after unlocking the 'ring epilogue' via a final Morrigan conversation, as described above) approaching Morrigan after slaying the Archdemon will prompt her to ask if the Warden is a friend - this will confirm that the romance was ended by the final conversation at the City Gate. When giving the Mirror forces a dialogue, select the "beautiful woman" response to restart the romance. If the romance is restored, she will respond with a giggle or "Your desire?" instead of "What comes, my friend?" and the "her" option will be available. However, rather than saving a gift for restoring an anticipated 'broken' romance, the simplest method is to avoid any further conversation with her after the Dark Ritual. }} Gifts Quite simply, Morrigan likes shiny stuff - mostly jewelry. }} Initial statistics Morrigan starts at least at level 5. Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization (even before level 7) Skills   Spells (PC) Spells (PS3, Xbox360) Equipment Restricted gear Plot skills Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "You look upon the world around you and you think you know it well. I have smelled it as a wolf, listened as a cat, prowled shadows that you never dreamed existed." * "Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman: one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds him attractive." * "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvelous, really." * "How odd. We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party." * (On the Circle Tower) "So the mages are all locked within? A fitting end for all those who gave up their own freedom." * (On intimidating Lothering's Revered Mother) "Now we threaten priests? How fun!" * (''Witch Hunt)'' "Flemeth once told me that temptation lies in the forbidden. 'Do not follow me,' I said, and slipped into the shadows. Some doors should never be re-opened." Dialogue (After completing ''Flemeth's Real Grimoire)'' * Morrigan: "'Tis a curious thing. I do not know how else to describe it." * Warden: "Oh? Did you have your first feeling?" * Morrigan: "(Laughs) That would be rather unlikely, would it not?" ]] ''Dragon Age: The Last Court * "It is a delight to deal with someone reasonable at last. You would not believe the fools I have had to endure at court. The laws of courtesy are so inconvenient: do not set fire to this chevalier, do not encase that baroness in a block of ice... How are we supposed to get through the day?" * "Magic thrives on use. A mage who fears her magic cannot master it. When the demons come calling, she will not have the strength to deny them. The Circles are a cage made from fear. I cannot decide who is more stupid: the ones who built the cage, or the ones who allow themselves to be put in it." Dragon Age: Inquisition * (To Flemeth) "I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me." * "The magic of old must be preserved. No matter how feared." * "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand; elves, dragons, magic...the list is endless. We must stem the tide, or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true." Trivia * In BioWare's character file for her, her appearance is described as: "A svelte, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large eyes. Her body is relatively thin and not strong."Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: morrigan.chr * Morrigan was named after a character in a LARP David Gaider once ran. * Morrigan was supposed to have a Persian accent, but the idea was scrapped during the audition phase. * Actress Kate Mulgrew, who plays Morrigan's mother Flemeth, has said that "Morrigan is innocent. She is beautiful. She is vulnerable."Kate Mulgrew brings classic Greek tragedy to Dragon Age * According to Gaider, Morrigan is not an atheist, but he did not clarify whether or not she believed in any gods or a higher power. * She is featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic, along with Flemeth.Penny Arcade DA:O Comic * Morrigan is one of the only party members (along with Sten) to recognize that the dream the sloth demon creates in the Fade isn't real. * Morrigan is one of three companions who appear in the Sacred Ashes trailer. She is modeled after Victoria (a.k.a. Victorria) Johnson.[http://www.maxim.com/girls/girls-of-maxim/84692/exclusive-girls-idragons-agei.html Maxim, The Girls of Dragon Age: Origins] * After the fight in the Tower of Ishal, a conversation with Morrigan can lead Alistair to inquire about her cooking skills. After some banter, she will comment that she knows "fifteen different poisons" that grow right in the Korcari Wilds. However, Morrigan has no initial Poison-Making ability; instead she has Herbalism. * A cut-scene was proposed to show Morrigan (either as a friend or a romantic interest) being conflicted over the Dark Ritual, but was cut from the game. The comic Dragon Age: The Revelation, a collaboration between David Gaider and Irma Ahmed ("Aimo"), gives one scenario of what might have happened. * Morrigan is named or referred to various times throughout Dragon Age II: ** During your first visit to Sundermount in the quest Long Way Home; ** By Alistair during the quest King Alistair or if exiled, when talking to him in the Hanged Man; ** By Anders during dialogue regarding mages; ** An illustration of Morrigan is also present in the ending. * Morrigan appears alongside Commander Shepard from Mass Effect as cameo characters in MySims SkyHeroes, the sixth game in EA's MySims franchise.Morrigan on the MySims wiki Similarly, a character named Morrigan Hemlock can be found in The Sims 3, via the Late Night expansion pack. * In Dragon Age Legends, Morrigan appears as a companion if the player unlocks "Morrigan Room" (requires two expansion rooms) and places it in their castle. * Morrigan's dress in Dragon Age: Inquisition's '' quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts appears very similar to the clothes Leliana wanted to dress Morrigan in from ''Dragon Age: Origins ambient dialogue: "Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features." * According to a conversation between Leliana and a messenger in Dragon Age: Inquisition (if Kieran is present in the world state), Morrigan claims that her red velvet dress was chosen by her son, Kieran, to which Leliana exclaims that "the boy has wonderful taste." * Morrigan's first words to both the Warden and the Inquisitor are "Well, well. What have we here." Bugs * There is an exploit through which Morrigan can be brought to shortly after the party's arrival in Lothering. See the final section of The Qunari Prisoner. * If the Warden is in a romance with Morrigan and talks to her in Arl Eamon's Estate, her first response is the one normally made to a friendly Warden. However, the game still considers that Morrigan and the Warden are together and thus this bug doesn't have any lasting effects. In the Xbox, downloaded PS3 and some PC versions, if the Warden kisses her, she seems to disappear, but is next to Dog. * If you send Morrigan away in Redcliffe Castle before speaking to Riordan about killing the Archdemon, she won't be there after you speak to Riordan and so you won't be able to talk about the Dark Ritual with Morrigan and therefore be unable to continue the main quest. * Witch Hunt may have a bug in which Morrigan will reference the Warden refusing the Dark Ritual even if there was no refusal. In any case, all of the final choices are still available. * Morrigan may mistakenly refer to a male Warden as her former lover in Dragon Age: Inquisition if an imported Warden did not romance anyone during Dragon Age: Origins. Gallery Morrigan concept art.jpg|Concept art SA Morrigan WB.png|Morrigan inflicts Walking Bomb on a hurlock in the Sacred Ashes trailer Morrigan-Ogre.jpg|Concept Art Inquisition art 2.jpg|Morrigan on the Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1 book cover art. MorriganDAI.jpg|Morrigan in the Fires Above trailer Morrigan_Dress.jpg|Morrigan's ball gown, front and back. Keep Morrigan detail.jpg|Morrigan's romance tile in the Dragon Age Keep Morrigan HoDA.png|Morrigan in her ballgown in Heroes of Dragon Age Morrigan HoDA in game.jpg|Tier progression of Morrigan in Heroes of Dragon Age Dragonmorrigan.png|Morrigan's dragon form in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References External links * Introducing Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits * Morrigan Character Guide de:Morrigan es:Morrigan fr:Morrigan pl:Morrigan pt-br:Morrigan ru:Морриган uk:Морріґан Category:Characters Category:Penny Arcade comic characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Witch Hunt characters Category:Dragon Age Legends characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Love interests Category:Fereldans